gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn
}} Shin Gundam Musou (真・ガンダム無双) is the upcoming fourth installment in the Gundam Musou/Dynasty Warriors Gundam series by Tecmo Koei. The game will feature over a hundred units as well as new features and the return of space battles among other things. The game was released in Japan on December 19th, 2013 for Playstation 3 and Playstation Vita. Cross-playing and cross-saving between the two versions has also been announced. One of the producers, Hisashi Koinuma, commented in a Tweet of the possibility of the game being localized for overseas audience, similar to the previous three games. New features While the game will feature the familiar mechanics and gameplay as previous entries, the game has returned to a more realistic graphical style as opposed to the cel-shaded one featured in Gundam Musou 3. While the previous style allowed for more units onscreen, the producers felt both it and the gameplay were too flashy and did not mesh out the mobile suit(s) full capabilities. Space battles have returned though special elevated levels will emulate the feel of flying through space as units move up and down. Combination Attacks are derived from the Partner Strike from the previous game, which is essentially a double SP attack; the first performed by the player and the second by a selected partner. With the expanded roster, players may even call upon captains to arrive on the battlefield and bombard the area using their flagship. Also new to the game is the a Burst system which allows for certain mobile suits to enter a powered up form without having to use an SP Attack first. Said forms are based on modes and add-ons such as 00 Raiser's Trans-AM and Strike Freedom's METEOR. This system also affects pilots as well, granting them abilities based on their genetic type such as NewTypes causing a slowdown effect around them or SEED users gaining infinite thrust. Upgrade Plans have been introduced which not only allows the player to upgrade stats like before, but even power up and change the aspect of certain weapons and attacks such as thicker beam shots and increased beam saber length. As such, weapons will be treated individually, almost separate from the usual hack n' slash movesets that allowed these weapons to be used in the first place. For instance, rather than being only able to fire off funnels from a certain charge attack before the weapons return to the suit, they will instead continue to open fire such as Akatsuki's DRAGOONs raining down beam shots from above after one its charge attacks release them. The Lock On mechanic from the previous two games can now be used on any enemy ace rather than only being restricted to Mobile Armors, allowing the player to keep better track of key targets. Aces from both sides will also be able to move special fields at their whim to another location. Returning from the first game is the Official Mode which originally followed the UC timeline though this time it will follow the storylines of all series which includes such series as SEED Destiny and Unicorn. There will be a greater number of CGI cutscenes along with footage taken from the shows themselves. However, ZZ will appear to not receive any treatment. Alongside Official Mode is Ultimate Mode which allows for crossover battles with over a hundred mobile suits spanning the Gundam franchise. Featured Mobile Suits and Mobile Armors Shin Gundam Musou will feature over a hundred units to choose from and even Mobile Armors will be made playable for the first time. New Mobile Suits from SEED and Unicorn have been confirmed as well. Returning mobile suits will also feature new SP Attacks as well. Mobile Suit Gundam *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RGM-79 GM *RB-79 Ball *MS-14 Gelgoog *MS-14S Char's Gelgoog *MS-14B Johnny Ridden's Gelgoog *MSN-02 Zeong *MA-08 Big Zam *MAN-08 Elmeth (New) *MS-06 Zaku II *MS-09B Dom *MS-07 Gouf *MSM-07 Z'Gok *YMS-15 Gyan Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II *RMS-099 Rick Dias *MSA-003 Nemo *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam *MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-108 Marasai *RMS-154 Barzam *RX-139 Hambrabi *NRX-055 Baund Doc *PMX-001 Palace Athene *PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn *PMX-003 The O *MRX-009 Psyco Gundam *AMX-004 Qubeley Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam *AMX-107 Bawoo *AMX-006 Gaza-D *AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II *AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type *MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II *NZ-000 Queen Mansa Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *RX-93 ν Gundam *MSN-04 Sazabi *AMS-119 Geara Doga *MSN-03 Jagd Doga Quess Paraya Custom *MSN-03 Jagd Doga *NZ-333 α Azieru *RGM-89 Jegan *RGZ-91 Re-GZ Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *F91 Gundam F91 Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam *ZM-S24G Gedlav *ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan Mobile Fighter G Gundam *GF13-017NJII God Gundam *GF13-001NHII Master Gundam *JDG-009X Devil Gundam *JDG-009X Death Army New Mobile Report Gundam Wing *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero *XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai *XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell *OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II *OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Endless Waltz Version (DLC, New) After War Gundam X *GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X Turn A Gundam *SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam *CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X *AMX-109 Kapool Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam (Can switch between Aile, Launcher, and Sword packs. Uses Perfect configuration for Burst Mode) (New) *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam (New) *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam (New) *GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam (New) *GAT-X102 Duel Gundam (New) *ZGMF-1017 GINN *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam (New) *ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam (New) *MBF-02 Strike Rouge (New) *MBF-M1 M1 Astray (New) *GAT-01 Strike Dagger (New) *GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam (New) *GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam (New) *GAT-X370 Raider Gundam (New) *ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam (New) Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam (Can switch between Force, Blast and Sword packs) (New) *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam (Can now use METEOR as an add-on during Burst Mode) *ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam *ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam *ZGMF-1000/K Slash ZAKU Warrior (New) *ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom (New) *ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior (New) *ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior Lunamaria Hawke Custom (New) *ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam (New) *GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam (New) *GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam (New) *ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam (New) *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam (New) *ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam (New) *ORB-01 Akatsuki (May equip Oowashi or Shiranui pack dependent on ground and space battles) (New) Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser *GN-007 Arios Gundam *GN-006 Cherudim Gundam *GN-008 Seravee Gundam *CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam *GNX-Y901TW Susanowo Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus (New) *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (New) *NZ-666 Kshatriya *MSN-06S Sinanju *AMS-129 Geara Zulu (New) *AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) (New) Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket *RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern *RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" Plamo-Kyoshiro *Musha Gundam *Musha Gundam Mk-II SD Gundam Gaiden *Knight Gundam Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G *GPB-04B Beargguy (New, DLC) Vehicles and Support units Mobile Suit Gundam *White Base *Gaw Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Argama Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Archangel *Dominion Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Minerva Characters Mobile Suit Gundam *Amuro Ray *Kai Shiden *Bright Noa *Char Aznable *Lalah Sune (New) *Dozle Zabi *Garma Zabi Mobile Suit Variations *Johnny Ridden (DLC) Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan *Emma Sheen *Haman Karn *Yazan Gable *Paptimus Scirocco *Reccoa Londe *Sarah Zabiarov *Quattro Bajeena Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta *Roux Louka *Elpeo Ple *Ple Two *Glemy Toto Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable *Rezin Schnyder *Quess Paraya *Gyunei Guss Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Seabook Arno Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *Uso Ewin *Katejina Loos Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu *Master Asia *Kyoji Kasshu Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *Heero Yuy *Duo Maxwell *Trowa Barton *Zechs Marquise *Trieze Khushrenada After War Gundam X *Garrod Ran Turn A Gundam *Loran Cehack *Gym Ghingham Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Kira Yamato (C.E. 71, New) *Athrun Zala (C.E. 71, New) *Yzak Joule (New) *Dearka Elsman (New) *Nicol Amalfi (New) *Rau Le Creuset (New) *Mu La Flaga (New) *Cagalli Yula Athha (New) *Murrue Ramius (New) *Shani Andras (New) *Orga Sabnak (New) *Clotho Buer (New) *Muruta Azrael (New) Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Kira Yamato *Lacus Clyne *Cagalli Yula Athha *Athrun Zala *Shinn Asuka *Lunamaria Hawke *Talia Gladys (New) *Rey Za Burrel (New) *Sting Oakley (New) *Auel Neider (New) *Stella Loussier (New) *Neo Roanoke (New) *Gilbert Durandal (New) Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Setsuna F. Seiei *Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy) *Allelujah Haptism *Tieria Erde *Ribbons Almark *Mister Bushido Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Banagher Links *Audrey Burne *Full Frontal *Marida Cruz *Angelo Sauper (New) *Riddhe Marcenas (New) *Daguza Mackle (New) Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *Kou Uraki *Anavel Gato SD Gundam Gaiden *Knight Gundam External links *http://gundam-musou.jp/